


And They'll Burn

by hernameinthesky



Series: Hayden/Tracy Coda [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Conversations and Kissing, Episode: s05e14 The Sword and the Spirit, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, just a lil bit of both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You feel it too, don’t you?” Hayden says quietly.</p><p>Tracy hesitates, then shakes her head. “I don’t feel anything,” she says, the words dropping between them like stones. “Not a damn thing except anger.”</p><p>OR</p><p>Tracy confronts Hayden about her lack of participation in the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They'll Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Starting Femslash February with a Hayden/Tracy fic, set immediately after 5x14 “The Sword and the Spirit”

Tracy scales Hayden’s house with far more ease than she ever managed the climbing wall at school, swinging herself through Hayden’s bedroom window and landing with barely a sound. Hayden whips around from where she’s sitting at her desk with a shriek, knocking her chair over as she leaps up, claws out.

“Woah, easy there. Just me,” Tracy says, grinning a little.

“You scared me!” Hayden hisses, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. “What are you doing here?”

“Theo sent me,” Tracy says, smile dropping. “You didn’t help us catch Deucalion.”

Hayden looks away with a tight jaw, and Tracy follows her gaze to a card sitting on the table beside Hayden’s bed.

“What’s that?” she says, stepping forward and snatching the card up before Hayden can stop her. It’s pale pink with _SORRY_ scrawled across the front in loopy, silver lettering.

“Give that back!”

Tracy smirks and steps out of reach of Hayden’s grabbing hands, opening the card and reading it quickly. “Well, Liam’s certainly a romantic,” she says, tossing a blushing Hayden the card.

“Get out of my room,” Hayden says, voice low, eyes averted.

Tracy feels the brief moment of enjoyment drain out of her again, leaving her empty. “What if I don’t want to go?” she says, raising her eyebrows.

“I’ll make you.”

“How? Toss me out the window? I think your neighbours might have something to say about that.”

Hayden shakes her head, her lips curling in disgust. “What _happened_ to you?” she says. “I know we were never, like, _friends_ or anything, but I know you didn’t used to be like this.”

Anger bubbles up in Tracy’s chest like acid, sudden and burning hot through her. “Maybe you didn’t notice, but I _died_. We all did. _Theo_ saved us. Not Scott, definitely not Liam-”

“Theo saved us so he could have a pack. He didn’t do it for us-”

“Who cares why?”

“He’ll kill you the moment you don’t obey him! Don’t you get that?” Hayden throws the card down and closes the distance between them, eyes blazing and cheeks flushed with anger. “He doesn’t care about us! He’d kill us in a second if it helped him!”

“You should be more careful, then,” Tracy says, her voice getting quieter in anger while Hayden’s steadily rises. “You’re doing the exact opposite of everything he wants.”

“Why are you still following him?” Hayden’s eyes search Tracy’s face desperately. “Why aren’t we trying to- to-”

“To what? Fight? So we can die again? I just want to stay alive.”

“Do you feel alive?”

Tracy feels it like a punch in the stomach. Her anger evaporates as quickly as it had come, and she stares at Hayden in shock. Hayden swallows and takes a breath.

“You feel it too, don’t you?” she says quietly.

Tracy hesitates, then shakes her head. “I don’t feel anything,” she says, the words dropping between them like stones. “Not a damn thing except anger.”

Hayden nods, glancing towards the card that’s now lying on her floor, then back to Tracy. “I’m trying,” she says, “to be normal. Maybe if I can get my old life back, I can feel… the way I used to feel, again.”

“Is it working?” Tracy says. “Do you love him?”

Hayden scoffs. “I never _loved_ him.”

“Well do you like him, then?” Tracy says impatiently. “Does he give you butterflies? Do you enjoy being around him? Touching him? Kissing him? Do you feel anything at all for him?”

The way Hayden looks down is as good an answer as any.

“So why fight it so hard? Why not join us?”

It’s only when Hayden looks up that Tracy realises how close they’ve gotten. Mere inches apart. She can smell Hayden’s sweet shampoo, and mint on her breath. She probably brushed her teeth right before Tracy came up. She looks very soft in her white t-shirt and pyjama shorts, bare feet pale and her hair loose around her face.

She can see the moment Hayden realises too, in the widening of her dark eyes and the way her lips part ever so slightly.

“I don’t want to be with the bad guys,” she says, her breath hot and minty against Tracy’s face.

“I think I am the bad guy,” Tracy admits. “I just don’t know if I care anymore.”

It’s easy to close the distance between them, to put one hand on the back of Hayden neck and the other on her waist, to press their lips together in a warm, solid kiss. It barely lasts a second before Hayden is reeling away.

“Why did you do that?” she says breathlessly, eyes darting from Tracy’s eyes to her lips and back again.

“I wanted to feel something.”

Hayden hesitates, her breath hitching in her chest. “Did you?” she whispers finally, like she can barely get the words out.

And Tracy did. So she steps forward again and, when Hayden doesn’t protest, kisses her deeply.

“This doesn’t change anything. I’m still not following Theo,” Hayden says, still so close. Her hands are light on Tracy’s shoulders, her body warm where they’re pressed together.

Tracy resists the anger that rises in her. She presses her face to Hayden’s neck, breathing in deeply the smell of her, then kissing her there, over her fluttering pulse. She wonders if Theo will make her kill Hayden. She wonders, for a fleeting second, if Hayden could convince her to leave Theo.

Then Hayden’s dipping her head, bringing Tracy up to kiss her again, a desperate neediness in the way her fingers clutch at Tracy’s shoulders. And Tracy lets herself forget about everything other than the way it feels.


End file.
